poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaon Prison Break
This is how Kaon Prison Break goes in My Little Pony Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: IN AN EFFORT TO SAVE ZETA PRIME, OPTIMUS ENACTS A BOLD PLAN TO ALLOW HIMSELF AND A FEW OTHERS TO BE CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS. THE PLAN WORKS ALL TOO WELL AND SOON THE AUTOBOTS FIND THEMSELVES ENROUTE TO KAON–THE CAPITAL CITY OF THE DECEPTICONS. see a Decepticon leading a prisoner along Decepticon: Move it prisoner! Decepticon Dropship lands nearby and Decepticons lead Optimus, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy out Bumblebee: I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus. Optimus: Have faith, Bumblebee--and follow my lead. Sideswipe: Optimus is right--we've been in tougher spots than tis. Wow...Megatron has gathered quite the army, hasn't he? Decepticon: Quiet! Automated Door Voice: Data signature confirmed. Opening main gate. Decepticon: Welcome to Kaon. Decepticon Trooper: You gonna talk now? I want the location. Autobot Trooper: I told you--I don't know! Decepticon Trooper #2: Look. That's the one who fought Starscream. He doesn't look so tough. Decepticon: Soundwave, your prisoners have arrive. Soundwave: Initiate: processing. Decepticon: We caught them trying to raid supplies outside of Kaon. Soundwave: Take them to recycling. Bumblebee: Recycling? That doesn't seem so bad. Sideswipe: Yeah, well what exactly do you think they're recycling? Decepticon: Keep moving! Sideswipe: Um, are those caskets? Bumblebee: What's that? Optimus: The Energon Bridge. It powers Megatron's orbital base. Decepticon: Halt! Decepticon #2: Ready. Aim. Fire. #3 shoots Autobots Decepticon: You're next, Autobot. Decepticon #2: Up against the wall! Bumblebee: Optimus, this is all part of the plan, right? Decepticon #2: Ready. Bumblebee: Optimus? Decepticon #2: Aim. Raid appears Decepticon #2: Look out! [ Air Raid: Optimus. Looks like I got here just in time. face appears Megatron: Well, look at this. The prodigy returns. Optimus: Megatron. Megatron: I knew you couldn't resist rescuing Zeta Prime...which is why I orchestrated the entire thing. Zeta contacting you, your capture, all of it, all to bring you before me. Welcome to your defeat. Optimus: THAT's what this is about? REVENGE for what happened so long ago? Megatron: Don't flatter yourself, Optimus. What I do, I do for ALL of Cybertron! My orbital station's Energon Bridge is back online...allowing me to create an infinite supply of Dark Energon. I shall use that power to return our planet to its former glory! Optimus: At what cost, Megatron? Megatron: At ANY cost! [ Megatron: I will save this planet! [ Optimus: You're mad, Megatron! Your war is destroying the very planet you want to save! Megatron: OUR war, Optimus--a war that I am winning. I've tamed the great Omega Supreme. Zeta and the other Primes have fallen. And yet YOU continue to resist the inevitable. You have the power to end this conflict right now with one simple choice. Take your Autobots and leave Cybertron forever. Or stay and face complete annihilation. Optimus: This is our home, Megatron. We will stay. We will fight. And we will win! [ Megatron: You cannot defy destiny, Optimus! I WILL bring order to Cybertron! [ Megatron: Enough of this. You're about to join Air Raid and the thousands of other Autobot fools as our prisoners. Permanently. Bumblebee: Optimus, look. It's Zeta Prime. Zeta Prime: Optimus? Is that you? Sideswipe: What do they have him hooked up to? [ Soundwave: Autobots. How predictable. Sideswipe: We can't blast through that shield! Soundwave: You cannot stop me, Autobots! Activate defense sentries! [ Soundwave: Frenzy--eject! Operation: Annihilation! ejects Frenzy Frenzy: Time to dance, Autobots! Optimus: Focus your fire on the little one! Frenzy: Hey! Who are you calling little? Bumblebee: And I thought I was small. leaves the shield to help Frenzy Bumblebee: Hey look. Soundwave has to leave the shield to help his runts. Sideswipe: Awww. He's like their daddy. Soundwave: Frenzy, return. and Frenzy return to the shield Soundwave: Activate defense sentries! [ Soundwave: Rumble--eject! Operation: Disorientation! ejects Rumble Rumble: Get ready to crumble...before RUMBLE! Sideswipe: Ugh. These little guys are SO ANNOYING. Rumble: First we crack the shell, the we crack the nuts inside. [ pulls out his Energon Repair Ray and fires a healing beam at Rumble leaves to help Rumble Soundwave: Rumble, return. and Rumble return to the shield Soundwave: Activate defense sentries. [ Soundwave: Laserbeak--eject! Operation: Divebomb! ejects Laserbeak Laserbeak: Ka-kaaaaw. [ leaves the shield to help Laserbeak [ Soundwave: Damage substantial! Must re-energize with Zeta's life stream! Optimus: Soundwave. Take THIS! Soundwave fires a shot from his Neutron Assault Rifle at Zeta Prime, but Optimus jumps and takes the shot Bumblebee: He's gone! Frenzy, Rumble, and Laserbeak escape Optimus: Hold on, Zeta. We'll get you out of there. Zeta Prime: A noble sentiment, Optimus. But I'm afraid, I am dead--already. Optimus: Zeta...let's bring him home. Iacon, Optimus brings in Zeta Prime's corpse Optimus: High Council. I return with a fallen hero. High Council Leader: Till all are one. Optimus: Times have grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance. High Council Leader: The council exists only to choose the Primes. It is the Primes' directive to lead and protect. Optimus: There are no Primes. High Council Leader: Even now, you still reject your calling? For too long have we watched the other Primes fall to their pride and greed. But you, Optimus, your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. Megatron has infected the very core of our world. You must journey to the core and remove this blight. Failure would doom us all. Optimus: I will accept the burden--with all that I am. High Council Leader: Rise Optimus Prime. For you are the leader of the Autobots. You are the Last Prime. ponies congratulate Optimus Prime Twilight Sparkle: Well done. Rainbow Dash: Congratulations. Pinkie Pie: Prime Party! Whoo-hoo! Rarity: I like the name. Applejack: Suits you. Fluttershy: You're amazing. High Council Leader: Princess Twilight Sparkle, step forward. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. High Council Leader: You have done so many great things. But none as great as this one. Twilight Sparkle: I know. High Council Leader: Good luck. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. High Council Leader: Rise Princess Twilight Sparkle Prime. For you are the leader of the Element Wielders. You are the second Last Prime. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626